Gas turbine hot section components must be capable of sustained operation under severe conditions of stress and temperature in hostile hot corrosion and erosive environments and thus far only high temperature cobalt-base and nickel-base superalloys have proven to be up to the task. Several cast cobalt alloys are commercially available for turbine applications. Surprisingly, however, the number of commercially available wrought cobalt alloys is quite limited although the need for better ones is of long standing. Thus, wrought alloys used to produce weld wire for fabrication or repair of hot section cobalt alloy structures lack one or another of several desirable properties. At present, two such wrought alloys widely used are incapable of producing component repairs which will withstand thermal cycling for prolonged periods of time. Consequently, the durability of costly hot section repairs continues to be of major concern to the industry.